Always
by 2012001
Summary: (Originally written in 2011.) A demon is a terrible substitute for a parent.


The night was unnaturally bright.

Ciel Phantomhive watched in horror as the home burned, flanked only by one person. He looked away from the sight, the one that had always haunted his nightmares, and up at his butler, waiting for an answer to his unasked question.

"Always, My Lord," Sebastian murmured.

"But someday that won't matter," Ciel muttered. Sebastian suddenly gave a sadistic, lustful grin.

"Yes, yes, someday..you won't have me anymore. You won't have anyone!"

Tap.

Ciel blinked. He was still sitting by the window, forehead pressed against the pane.

"Young Master?"

He turned around, facing Sebastian, who looked a little startled.

"What are you doing here?"

"You called for me?"

"No I didn't," Ciel yawned. "Go away."

"I'm sure you did, and it's time for bed, anyway."

He crossed the room, standing next the boy.

"Nice evening," He commented, his eyes meeting Ciel's. A brief look of shock crossed his face. "Have you been crying?"

"No." Ciel rubbed his eyes, hands wet. Crap, maybe he had been. "If I was, it was only a dream."

"You don't need nightmares, Young Master," Sebastian murmured, closing the curtains. "You've had a long, tiresome week, and so much to bear on your shoulders.."

Ciel didn't comment, just let Sebastian dress him for bed in silence. The butler didn't leave, but instead seemed to be waiting as Ciel crossed the room and open the curtains, sitting by the window again. He still continued to watch him, eventually standing up and bowing.

"If that is all..?"

Ciel shook his head, instead motioning for Sebastian to come over. He sat down next to his master, then spoke.

"Does something trouble you, young master?"

Ciel was quiet, but in the moonlight, Sebastian could see his eyes shimmering.

"...Just..she just meant a lot."

"You never know you have something until it's gone," Sebastian murmured. "I'm sure your aunt wasn't an evil person, she jus-"

"I know that, idiot," Ciel muttered, tears spilling over. Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, young master."

Ciel sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against Sebastian's chest. A little bewildered, Sebastian rubbed his shoulder in an attempt at comforting him.

"It's all right," He repeated quietly. The two sat in silence for a while, looking out the window. Sebastian began to hum softly. This seemed to put Ciel at ease, and he relaxed against him.

"May I ask what this nightmare was about?" Sebastian wondered.

Ciel shook his head.

"Sebastian?" He whispered, eyes meeting his.

"Yes?"

"You'll always be with me?" He asked quietly. A child looking for reassurance.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my Lord. As long as you need me, I'll be here."

Ciel nodded, lapsing back into silence. He fell back against Sebastian and sighed. Sebastian continued humming.

After a while, the demon stopped.

"Young Master?"

Ciel was quiet, then snored softly. Sebastian's lips twitched.

"Ah, yes."

He gently pulled the sleeping Ciel into his arms and carried him over to his bed. He sat next to his master, running a hand through his hair.

At the end of the day, the young master really was just a boy, burdened with too much too early. Sebastian suddenly wondered what Ciel thought of him. He was usually (most of the time, always) stubborn and talked back to him, but he felt that he was probably one of the most important things in his master's life.

He shook his head. The young master wasn't completely alone...

...But should it not be for Sebastian, he would be alone more often than not.

His hand ran down Ciel's jaw, and the boy made a small sound similar to meowing. Sebastian chuckled quietly, patting his cheek and standing up to leave.

Making to close the curtains, he turned back to look at the master again.

One of the most important things to him..

He shut the blinds, then crossed the room, but he hesitated at the door.

"Goodnight, young master."

He smiled, making his exit.

 _"You never know you have something until it's gone."_


End file.
